pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Nidoking
Vs. Nidoking is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 10/31/2016. Story At a campsite in the forest by Mt. Moon, Ian and Beldum are facing off against Brendan and his Wynaut. Misty and Max are sitting nearby for lunch, Misty slightly anxious and fidgety. Misty: We should be on the road to Cerulean City. Knowing my luck, the PIA are already there! Ian: Even if we continue traveling, we won’t make it there until at least tomorrow. There’s no reason not to eat lunch and train. Misty: Why don’t you see the urgency of a speedy travel when one of your battles isn’t on the line?! Ian: Beldum, use Take Down! Brendan: Alright, Wynaut! Dodge it with Splash! Wynaut Splashes off the ground, dodging the Take Down. Beldum turns, as it shoots up after it. Brendan: Don’t you get tired of using Take Down?! Max: It can’t be helped. Take Down is the only move that Beldum can learn. Wynaut lands on the ground, as Beldum shoots at it with Take Down. Wynaut: Wy? Naut! Wynaut shines with a multi-colored aura, as Beldum rams it. The two stalemate as the impact is translated, with Beldum being blasted back, rolling across the ground. Brendan: What move was that?! Max: That was Counter! It repels all physical moves, and inflicts double the damage dealt! Brendan: Alright! Now that’s a useful Contest move! Misty: (Freaking out) Who cares about your contest battle when my gym could be closed down?! Ian: Try once more. Use Take Down! Brendan: Wynaut, use Counter! Beldum shoots forward with Take Down, as Wynaut uses Counter. The two clash, until Wynaut is blasted backwards, sent flying into the bushes. Brendan: Ah! Wynaut! Brendan goes into the bushes in search of Wyanut, when he hears a playful cheer. Brendan finds Wynaut playing with a Cleffa, the two giggling and cheering. Brendan: Aw! Those two are adorable together! Beldum: Bel! Beldum flies over, joining the two playing Pokémon. Ian, Misty and Max join them. Max: Oh, wow! A Cleffa! Misty: Strange. Cleffa don’t usually come down this low off the mountain. Brendan: Alright! I’ve decided! I’m going to catch that Cleffa! Cleffa: Clef? Cleffa looks at Brendan, as it frantically runs over, grabbing onto Brendan’s leg. Brendan is confused, as Cleffa cries, chattering indistinctly. Cleffa: Cleffa! Clef, clef, clef, Cleffa! Brendan: What’s with this little guy? Max: It looks greatly upset. Cleffa: Clef! Cleffa hops up, grabbing Brendan’s hand. It drags Brendan along, towards Mt. Moon. Misty: Hey, that’s not the way! Max: Something must be happening on the mountain. Wynaut: Wynaut! Wynaut runs after Brendan and Cleffa, as Ian, Beldum, Misty and Max follow after them. End Scene Inside a large room in Mt. Moon, is a humungous Moon Stone. Ken the poacher is on top of a machine that has the Moon Stone encased, as Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable hop at the container, lured in attempting to save the Moon Stone, but ending up being caught in individual pods. Ken: Ha! Such dumb Pokémon! With this set up, I can drain this mountain dry of rare Pokémon! Cleffa: Clef! Ken looks over, seeing Cleffa dragging Brendan through the dirt, him buried in it. Brendan groans, as he gets up, shaking it off. Brendan: Ow. Couldn’t you have done that a little gentler? Wynaut: Wy! Brendan: Huh? Brendan looks up, seeing Ken’s machine, using the Moon Stone. Brendan: Huh?! You! Ken: One of you annoying brats?! The Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable trapped in the machine all shout and scream, trying to break out. Brendan: I see now! It’s up to me to save the Pokémon! Come on out, Spinda, Numel! Brendan throws two Pokéballs, choosing Spinda and Numel. Ken: Oh, like I’m going to give up my biggest score to you! Nidoking, go get them! Ken opens a Pokéball, choosing Nidoking. Nidoking: Rrrrgh! Brendan: Alright! Let’s go for a combo! Wynaut, use Splash! Spinda, Psybeam! Numel, show off your new Flame Burst! Wynaut uses Splash, bouncing off its head and feet, going around the room. Spinda fires Psybeam at Nidoking, him taking it with ease. Numel forms an orange-yellow fireball, and spits it. The Flame Burst shoots over Nidoking’s head, hitting the machine. It explodes, releasing small embers across the machine, causing damage to the support bars of the machine. Ken: Hey! No fair attacking the machine! Nidoking, hit them with Sludge Bomb! Nidoking spits a Sludge Bomb, as Spinda fires another Psybeam, causing it to explode. Wynaut makes it behind the machine, as does Cleffa. Wynaut: Wy, Wynaut. Cleffa: Clef, clef, clef. The two jump and ram the machine, trying to break it apart. Brendan: Make sure you’re airborne! Numel, use Magnitude! Numel raises a foot, stomping the ground. The cave shakes with Magnitude, the machine’s bars supporting the cages starting to break. Ken: Why you?! Nidoking, use Giga Impact! Nidoking charges forward, with purple energy spiraling around him. Wynaut and Cleffa are helping free some of the captured Pokémon, when Wynaut spots the attack. Wynaut: Wy! Brendan: Spinda, Water Pulse! Numel, Flame Burst! Spinda fires a wave of water, as Numel fires Flame Burst. Neither of them slow Nidoking down, as Wynaut uses Splash off the machine, rocketing itself to land in front of the others. Brendan: Huh?! Alright Wynaut! Try a Counter! Wynaut glows with Counter, as Giga Impact rams it. Giga Impact is suspended and stalled, when Nidoking is sent flying backwards, crashing into the machine, causing an explosion. The machine breaks, as the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable hop free, as pieces of the Moon Stone have broken off as well, falling and evolving some Clefairy into Clefable. Ken comes out of the wreckage, furious. Ken: No, no, no! Not again! I am not losing to you twerps once again! Nidoking, use Sludge Bomb! Nidoking struggles to stand, as he spits Sludge Bomb. Spinda fires Psybeam, blocking the attack. Brendan: Now, use Water Pulse! Spinda fires Water Pulse, as Nidoking takes the attack, pushing through it. Brendan: Now, use Teeter Dance! Spinda glows with a blue aura, using Teeter Dance. Numel, Wynaut, Nidoking and all of the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable all dance confusedly with Spinda, Ken looking in awe. Ken: Teeter Dance, huh? That would be an exceptional way to capture all these Pokémon! Nidoking, go! Nidoking in confused, slamming himself into the ground. Nidoking falls to the ground, defeated. Ken: No! I won’t let you win! Nidoking, return! Ken returns Nidoking, as he reaches for another Pokéball. Ian: Take Down. Beldum flies forward, hitting Ken in the head with Take Down. Ken is dazed, as he drops to the ground, out cold. Beldum returns to Ian, as he, Max and Misty come over. Brendan: You guys just now came out? Ian: I decided to let you handle him. You seemed to be familiar with him. Misty: You are too! He’s the Pokémon Hunter we beat on Izabe Island! Max: Yeah! You distracted him so I could get Ralts to the Pokémon Center! Ian: Huh. That’s the same guy? Brendan: Well, it was good training nonetheless. Misty: Though, I’m surprised you chose those three. Max: He left his other Pokémon at home. Brendan: I decided that I’m going to work with these three for my contests this time. Ken: Ugh. What happened? Ken starts to get up, when Doduo comes out of Ian’s Pokéball, standing over him. Ken: Huh? Doduo: Dodu! Doduo kicks Ken in the head, knocking him back out. Doduo chuckles to itself, as the others approach. End Scene Brendan, Max, Spinda, Numel and Wynaut dance alongside the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable, as Ian, Beldum and Misty deliver Ken to Officer Jenny. Jenny: I really appreciate all of your work in catching him. Misty: Thanks, but it wasn’t us. Today, it was all Brendan’s doing. Jenny: Then, be sure to give him my thanks as well. Misty: Although, if I can ask, do you know about the status of the Cerulean City gym? Jenny: Well, to be totally honest, it isn’t doing too well. I’ve heard rumors that the PIA are scheduled to go there within the next few days, most likely to close it down. Misty: You’re kidding! Ian, go get the others! We need to leave now! Ian nods, as he looks at Beldum. Beldum flies off, going back into the mountain, where the others are playing. Beldum: Bel! Beldum! Max: Aw! I wanna play with the Pokémon a bit more! Brendan: We can always come back someday. Everyone, time to go! Brendan returns Spinda and Numel, as Wynaut dances with Cleffa. Wynaut then Splashes over to Brendan, waving goodbye. Max: I wonder what happened? Brendan: Knowing Ian, he most likely wants to get going. Brendan, Wynaut, Beldum and Max leave Mt. Moon, joining back up with Ian. Max: Huh? Where’s Misty? Ian: Probably halfway to Cerulean City by now. Let’s catch up. Main Events * Brendan's Wynaut learns Splash. * Brendan's Numel reveals to have learned Flame Burst. * Brendan reveals that he only brought Spinda, Numel and Wynaut with him. * The PIA inspection date draws closer. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Misty * Max * Officer Jenny Villains * Ken Pokémon * Wynaut (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Beldum (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's) * Nidoking (Ken's) * Cleffa (several) * Clefairy (several) * Clefable (several) Trivia * This episode is inspired by the anime episodes taking place at Mt. Moon. Specifically Clefairy and the Moon Stone & A Real Cleffa-Hanger. * This is only Brendan's second time using Pokémon since Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, where he rejoined Ian after leaving Petalburg City. It is revealed that he left Ludicolo, Beautifly and Gorebyss at home. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Ken arc